


One Of Those Days

by checkerbee



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hound Is Horny, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Rev Takes Care Of Them, Soft Revenant (Apex Legends), Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkerbee/pseuds/checkerbee
Summary: Hound has a lot of pent up energy. Rev takes the time to work it out of them.Or: Here's 4k words worth of smut!
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zyphlid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyphlid/gifts).



> *listens to Baby by Madison Beer on repeat* 
> 
> This is so horny.
> 
> Dedicated to Ras, who presented me with prime writing material on a silver platter.

So, it's gonna be one of those days, Rev thinks as he watches Hound rest their head against the punching back with a bitten off growl. They take a few minutes to get their breathing under control, teeth catching on the bandages around their arms to begin the process of pulling them off, and he can see the sweat glistening on their skin from where he's folded up against the far wall. 

There's a fine line of tension bleeding through their body and he taps the tips of his claws against his thighs, meets their eyes with a tilt of his head and watches them  _ shiver _ . 

It's early enough that no one else is in the gym, the other Legends sound asleep save for the two of them, and he knows that they chose this time both for the peace of being alone and the fact that no one would be around to comment on the scratches trailing down the backs of their shoulders. There's a matching set on their hips and another on their thighs, hidden under their workout clothes and more than likely stinging from sweat on their body. 

Bandages undone, they loop them over the back of their neck and take a few gulping drinks from their water bottle while Rev unfurls himself from his position against the wall. 

"Feeling better?" He asks even though he knows that the answer is a resounding no. It's written in the forced looseness of their muscles and the downturn of their mouth and he thinks for a moment of slipping his fingers into their mouth and holding it open just to hear the panting breaths that they're working so hard to control. 

Mind made up, he stalks toward them, lets them meet him halfway before stepping around them to admire his handiwork on their skin. The first touch against their shoulder blades has them sucking in a quick breath and yes, it really is one of those days. 

"I don't think the workout is helping." He says and they snort, run a hand through their hair to get it off of their face, and turn to look at him over their shoulder. 

"You have a better idea?" 

It's his turn to snort now, the sound startled out of him by the mix of frustration and curiosity in their voice and he wonders what that mix of emotion could translate to in bed, what it would taste and sound like. 

"A few." He allows, lets his tone drop to something deep and rumbling and watches their eyes shift when they catch on to just what he means. Satisfied, he steps back, gives them space, and lets them lead the way out of the gym. 

…

Hound doesn't stay in their room once they get there, instead they only duck in long enough to grab a towel and a clean set of loose clothing before making their way to the showers. 

He doesn't really see the point, seeing as he'll just end up undoing their work in a few minutes anyway, but when he says as much, they just hum and tilt their head back to give him access to their hair. 

He runs his fingers through it easily, teasing out the occasional snag and digging the tips of his claws into their scalp with enough pressure to hear them puff out a relieved sigh before pushing them under the spray of water to rinse out the soap. 

It smells like something sharp and earthy, tea tree probably, and it manages to leach some of the pent up energy from under their skin. Leaving them to finish rinsing, he flicks water from his fingers and leans against the counter until the water turns off with a squeak of old knobs. 

They dry off quickly and dress even faster, their hands making quick work of gathering their hair into a tie at the top of their head. It's not quite long enough to stay in place, tendrils slipping free almost instantly and he traces a drop of water that falls with them, follows it down their temple and cheek and under their chin until he can tilt their head up to look at him. 

They meet his gaze steadily, blow a wet lock of hair away from their mouth and reach out to press their own hand to the side of his neck. 

"Hello," They say and for a moment he can't quite figure out what to say, voice clicking in his throat until they tug at one of the wires there and he lets out a noise that sounds like it's been torn from his chest. 

They smile. 

"Feeling better?" They mimic, eyes lit up with something that he can't name and he's reminded of what a little shit they can be when the mood hits. So he presses his hands to their hips and digs his claws in a bit in retaliation and watches them bow forward with a hiss that rides the edge between pleasure and pain. Readjusting, he hooks his hands under their thighs and hoists them up until they hook their legs around his waist with a startled laugh. 

They aren't exactly light, all six feet of their body made up of toned muscle but he's carried heavier things and he knows that it's not something that they've ever really gotten to enjoy with other partners. 

Their room isn't far and they take advantage of their new position, teeth finding that same wire and worrying it between their incisors until he shudders. For a moment, his legs threaten to give, quickfire pulses shocking through his system in a way that threatens to white out his mind until they pull back and run their tongue over the same spot. 

It throws him for a loop, lights artificial nerves up hot then cold and he lets out that punched out, wounded sound again as they scramble to press their hand against the reader beside their door with a chuckle. 

Once inside, they drop back down to their own two feet and toss their dirty clothes into the hamper before digging through their dresser. Letting them be for now, he takes a moment to realign himself with a full body shudder, fingers flexing and loosening until he feels a little less keyed up and can fall onto the bed with a huff. 

Hound glances back at him with a considering hum, then, "Wall please." 

Digging the heels of his hands into the sheets below him, he does as instructed and they follow until they're hovering above him on their knees with too many clothes on for him to be entirely happy. 

He says as much and they toss him the items from their dresser before hooking their fingers through the waistband of their sweats and pulling them off to be discarded along with their shirt. It leaves them completely bare and they don't shy away from the appraising look he gives them. Instead they lean back onto their heels with a roll of their shoulders as he attaches the gift they'd bought earlier on in their relationship. 

For all intents and purposes, it's a simple cock that's big enough to leave them full and fucked open, but it's designed specifically to integrate with his systems and feed into the part of his brain that responds to pleasure. He's sure it wasn't anywhere near cheap, but it's a favorite of both of them, so he doubts they mind the high price tag. 

Wrapping a hand around him, they lean down to run their tongue over the head in one long, flat stroke that has him tensing. 

"Relax." 

"Kind of counterintuitive, don't you think?" He says as they move on to place open mouthed kisses to the shaft with a hum before letting a bit of saliva pool into their mouth and taking him in. 

He hears the distinct sound of sheets ripping under his claws but they both ignore it as Hound presses their tongue to the bottom of their mouth and swallows him down further. They look nowhere near obscene enough for his tastes, hair still a controlled mess in its tie as their lips stretch around him, so he pulls it loose and tugs it through his fingers until they let out a pleased hum. 

He lets his head fall back with a thunk against the drywall and they pull off with a wet filthy noise to wrap their thumb and forefinger around him and give him a few quick pumps. He can feel their breath on him, puffing against the head of his cock and he glances down to see them staring back with pupils that are blown wide with arousal. 

"Who knew the famed hunter would like sucking cock so much." He says and he sounds a bit dazed even to his own ears, but they let the words roll off of them with a shrug and take him in until he's brushing the back of their throat. 

When they swallow, he swears he goes blank for a few precious seconds at the feeling of their throat fluttering around him. 

"Okay, fuck off, off," And they huff out a laugh through their nose, cheeks blowing wide for a second and holy fuck, he moves his hands down to his thighs to resist the urge to hold them there and fuck up into their throat. 

They release him with a gasp a moment later, hand coming up to wipe the spit from their chin with a look of satisfaction. 

"I always wonder how you stay so sensitive." They huff, but they move up further onto the bed until they can sit in his lap. It leaves his cock resting against their core and they roll their hips to get a bit of friction as just how aroused they are becomes apparent in the slick heat that greets him.

He takes a hold of their hips to control their movements and they do the same for his shoulders, using him as leverage to get just a bit more pressure. They move steadily from a rhythm that's quick and searching to something more languid as each downward stroke presses him up against their clit. It makes the muscles in their stomach flex and shiver and they let out a moan that has his grip tightening almost in reflex. 

"Fuck," They breathe and he laughs, helps them with their next upswing until the tip of his cock catches on their entrance and they shudder. They continue like that, each roll of their hips bringing with it the tease of being filled, until their thighs clench on either side of his hips and he knows they're close. 

He waits until they let out a frustrated noise as they chase the beginning of their orgasm before tightening his hands enough to hold them still with the line of him pressed up against their clit. They shift their hips and tighten their grip on his shoulders, but he holds them fast and lets his fingers drum against their skin until they start to tumble back from the peak that they had been trying to reach. 

Once they calm a bit, he runs a hand down their spine just to hear the breath shudder out of them and picks them up to turn them so that their back is pressed against his chest. A quick search through the sheets finds the vibrator they had set aside earlier and he presses it to their clit, hooks their ankles under his calves to keep them spread open and flicks it on. 

The reaction they give him is something that he considers filing away for later, short trimmed fingernails digging into his arms with a shout and he moves his free hand to hold them open as they try to press their thighs together, hips attempting to roll back and away. Lowering the speed, he draws lazy circles around their clit, careful to avoid the tip where he knows that the vibrations can quickly become  _ too much.  _ He lets them ride it out of a bit, dipping a finger lower to tease at their entrance, then in to press up against the plush heat at their core. 

They let out quick, needy breath when he adds another and he stroke them through it, pushing forward with a firm slide of his fingers until-- 

"Oh, there you are." He breathes as their walls tighten and thrum, chin hooking on their shoulder so he can watch the muscles in their thighs  _ quiver.  _ They bite back whatever sound tries to crawl up their throat and he tuts, thrust his fingers in deeper and pushes the vibrator up to the center of their clit and holds them steady until they fall limp with a shudder. 

"That's better." He pulls his fingers free to examine the slick arousal there, then wipes them clean on their lips. 

For a moment, Hound doesn't react beyond simply breathing and he begins to ask if they need a break, but then they tilt their head to suck his fingers clean with a huff. He lets them focus on that for a moment, suppresses a shiver when their tongue pushes in between the digits to get to the taste there and sets the vibrator aside to run his claws over their abs. 

"We can continue." They say once they let his fingers slip from their mouth and their breathing is a bit steadier. They still give the occasional shiver, but he imagines it's more due to the sweat cooling on their body than anything else. 

Letting their legs free, he shifts them back a bit more and lifts them up enough that they have the room to guide him to their entrance and press him in, before letting them down. He keeps it slow enough that the stretch doesn't become uncomfortable and they respond by fucking back onto him until they're flush against him and he's seated as deep as he can go. 

It's greedy and filthy and almost too much, but they pause there and give them both the time to simply  _ feel.  _

"Good?" They ask and he huffs out an amused sound and draws out to thrust back in, enjoys the way they clench down like they're trying to keep him in. 

"Is that answer enough?" He counters as they hook their calves over his knees again. It leaves them completely spread and on display and he curls over them to watch his next thrust sink in deep as they tilt their head back over his shoulder. Taking that as invitation enough, he take a hold of their thighs and sets a pace that hovers just below brutal, listens to the little sounds they let out with each push of his hips. 

Their earlier orgasm has left them wet and relaxed enough that he can simply fuck them open and he does, claws digging in to send little pinpricks of pain across their nerves that has them tightening in turn. For a brief moment he entertains the thought of staying here all day with them fucked out and drenched around him, of coring them out until they're mind goes blissfully blank and he has to bite back a shudder of need so deep that he feels irrationally breathless. 

Bringing their hands up, Hound hooks one behind his head and the other against his neck and digs into the bundle of wires and nodes there They search for one, two, three seconds and then tug and his vision goes dark. Clouds of color dance like he's looking at a light through closed lids and he does shudder now, fingers tightening enough to bruise as he pushes up into them with quick little thrusts that never seem to be deep enough. 

They say something that he can't quite make out and his sight floods back in a wave, fine-tuned shivers running the length of his body from head to toe. He holds himself perfectly still for a moment and they  _ writhe _ , trying to chase their release with a frustrated sound that has him flattening his palms against them to hold them still. 

Jesus, "Fucking Christ." 

They let out a laugh that quickly gives way to a moan when he brings one his hands between their legs to stroke over their clit. He doesn't bother with slow and careful this time, knows that they don't need the build up, and instead presses two fingers against them to match the rhythm of how they're fucking down onto him. 

This time their release is something slower and sweeter, cresting suddenly enough that it leaves them gasping. He strokes them through it, tilts their legs wider when they try to press closed until they tap their nails against the node at the base of his skull. 

Pulling out, he replaces his cock with his fingers in time to feel them flutter and relax. 

"Give me a minute." They huff and he hums at how wrecked they sound. Scissoring the digits, he pushes a bit deeper just to feel them wet and hot against his palm then stops there. 

"I think you have another." He curls his fingers, watches their hips twitch, and pulls out to press his hand to the small of their back. They follow the movement easily until they're on their hands and knees, then further, chest and shoulders pressing down to the bed. 

Their hair fans into a messy halo around their head, curling at the tips with sweat and clinging to the back of their neck. Like this, the scratches down their back are on full display, long thin lines that shift with the muscles in their back, and he wishes, not for the first time, that he could trace them with his tongue. 

Instead he follows them with his fingers, watches them stiffen and relax in equal measure before moving down to the ones on their hips, then further to their thighs. He's gentler here, ghosting over the fresh red lines and raised skin. 

He expects them to comment, compare him to a cat like they did the first time he marked them up, but they only let out a pleased sigh and sink deeper into the sheets. Letting them rest for a moment, he continues his inspection, notes the soon to be finger-shaped bruises on their hips and the slick that's starting to dry sticky on their inner thighs. 

He's pressing his fingers through their folds when they shift and push back, say  _ okay, I'm okay  _ without even needing to use their words and he strokes the tip of one of his fingers over their clit to watch them push further into the touch. Pulling back, he shifts onto his knees, lines up and thrusts in to the hilt in one swift movement. It punches a needy little sound out of both of them and he watches the last of their earlier tension begin to melt away. 

He sets a pace that's slower this time, pushes in deep before pulling back, and lets them have the decision on anything faster. For now, they simply enjoy the feeling of being full, hips working to meet each of his thrusts in an achingly relaxed way. Tilting his head, he listens to them breathe, waits for that hitch that means they're ready for  _ more  _ and taps his finger down their spine. 

"I'm good." They say without him needing to ask and he speeds up a bit, waits for a protestation that doesn't come, and holds himself for only as long as it takes for them to try to shift back. He doesn't let them finish the movement, pulling them back to press flush against him in a way that leaves them scrambling to fist the sheets in their hands. He waits for them to settle, then pulls them off, holds them there, suspended forward with just the breath of fullness pressed to their entrance and they shift, tilt their head to the side to meet his gaze. 

It flattens their upper half almost fully to the bed, leaves them slightly off balance save for the grip he has on their hips and the brace of their knees in the mattress and it's exactly the silent permission he's been waiting for. 

This time when he pulls them back onto him, he pushes forward to meet them, sinks into the wet heat of them and watches as their fingers tighten with almost enough force to rip the sheets like he had earlier. He lets his pace pick up until he can hear the moans that they bite back with each thrust, then leans down and feeds two of his fingers past their lips. He hooks them under their tongue and leaves them there, holds their mouth open until every little sound they make echoes out into the room. 

"That's better." He hums and shifts his focus back to fucking into them. He works on taking them apart thoroughly, until sweat begins to bead and pool between their shoulder blades, then shifts his hand from their left hip to their shoulder. He pulls them up and back, back into his lap, and relishes the half shout half curse that can't quite form around his fingers. 

They scramble for a second as their balance gets thrown off before sinking back onto him with a punched out groan, hands hooking under his legs and he grabs the vibrator again. This time when he switches it on, they freeze up, body going completely rigid as they dig their nails into whatever they can reach. 

They hold themself like that for a small eternity, breath caught in their lungs as something close to a whine builds up in their throat.

And then they collapse like a puppet with its strings cut, the breath rushing from their lungs with a high, drawn out sound that seems to come from deep in their gut. He takes the vibe away and replaces it with his fingers, watches as they push their thighs together to trap him there as they ride out the aftershocks. 

Fucking them through it, he focuses on the feeling of them pulsing around him and the rush of wet heat that meets each of his thrusts. They let him continue like that for a bit, let him chase his own pleasure as he pulls them down into each upward tilt of his hips until they clench tight enough to have him grinding to halt with a shuddering curse. 

They stay like that for a long moment, natural and artificial breathes cluttering in the air as Hound slowly works their way back down from their high. 

Once he knows that they have their bearings, he pulls out and lets them settle against the bed properly. The occasional shiver passes through them and he knows that they're teetering on the edge of too sensitive, nerves alight with anticipation for  _ something,  _ but he continues working their clit with featherlight touches until they relax fully. 

They look sated, languid and sweaty, the tension from earlier in the morning completely gone and the smile they give him makes him  _ ache.  _

With one last lingering touch, he pulls back and goes about removing the cock attachment, sets it beside the vibrator to be cleaned and put away. He'll need to get a damp cloth to clean them up as well, but for now they seem content to press up against his side with a contented sigh. 

"Thanks." They say, a yawn swallowing up the end of word and then they frown, reach down to feel at their sheets. "You ripped them again." 

He hums an unimpressed sound. "That's nothing new." 

They snort out a laugh, roll over onto their stomach, cradle their arms under their pillow, and murmur something too low for him to catch. He doesn't bother asking for a repeat, knows that they'll be drifting to sleep in a few moments. 

When they wake up in a few hours, they'll be all loose confidence instead of tightly wound frustration and he runs a claw down their spine, feels them shift into a more comfortable position with a sigh. And then there's an arm hooking around his waist and pulling him down beside them and he huffs out a laugh. 

It really is just one of those days, he thinks as he curls around them and lets himself rest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written explixit sex in a very long time and it probably shows lol. 
> 
> Regardless, I hope you like it. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated ❤


End file.
